Lego X-Men the Video Game
LEGO X-Men The Video Game will feature stories from the films X-Men, X2 and X-Men The Last Stand. It is more violent then other Lego video games but the adult themes have been toned down. Hi guys. I'm the guy who created this page. I don't like it when people add X-Men Origins to my page. I've all ready done that on a page called X-Men the video Game 2: Origins. The Games Hub will be Professor X's school for gifted youngsters. To find the levels for the first film go to Magneto's helmet. To find the levels for the second film go to Nightcrawlers jacket. To play levels from the third film go to Professor X's wheelchair. X-Men Levels: Level 1: Caged In. Plot: Wolverine and a boxer have a fight. You get out of the cage and order a drink. The people in the bar attack you so you kill them. Heroes in Part 1 of the level: Wolverine (No Shirt) and The Boxer. Heroes in Part 2 of the level: Wolverine (Checkered Shirt) and Rogue(Hoodie). Bosses: The Boxer (4 hearts) and The bartender (5 hearts). Enemies: People at the Bar. Location: Boxing Ring and the bar. Level Change: In part 1 of the level Player 1 is Wolverine and Player 2 is the boxer so that the co-op works. Level 2: Attack in the Snow. Plot: Rogue and Wolverine are attacked by Sabretooth and Toad but are rescued by Cyclops and Jean Grey. To defeat Toad you have to zap him while he's jumping. To defeat Sabretooth you have to smash trees on top of him. Heroes: Wolverine (Checkered Shirt), Rogue(Hoodie), Cyclops and Jean Grey. Bosses: Toad (6 hearts) and Sabretooth (6 hearts). Location: The woods. Level 3: Train Ride Gone Wrong. Plot: Wolverine takes a motorbike and rides with Cyclops. They go around the train station and cut a hole in the side of the train to get in. Cyclops leaves. When Wolverine get's on he look's for Rogue. When he find's Rogue Magneto, Toad and Sabretooth get on the train and attacks the two. When he lifts Wolverine you have to attack with Rogue. Heroes in Part 1 of the level: Wolverine and Cyclops. Heroes in Part 2 of the level: Wolverine and Rogue. Boss: Magneto (4 hearts). Enemies: Sabretooth and Toad. Location: Road, train station and the train. Level Change: In part 1 Cyclops comes with Wolverine but has to go back to the school but Wolverine get's on the train. Level 4: The Museum. Plot: Wolverine, Cyclops, Jean Grey and Storm are sent to the museum to kill Toad, Sabretooth, Mystique and Magneto. Storm and Wolverine battle Toad and Mystique. Heroes in Part 1 of level: Wolverine, Cyclops, Jean Grey and Storm. Heroes in Part 2 of level: Wolverine and Storm. Boss in Part 1 of level: Toad (6 hearts). Bosses in Part 2 of level: Toad (4 hearts) and Mystique (6 hearts). Location: The museum. Level 5: Sabretooth Attacks Plot: Sabretooth attacks the team. Heroes: Wolverine, Cyclops, Jean Grey and Storm. Boss: Sabretooth (8 hearts). Location: The museum. Level 6: Magneto's Mutation Machine Plot: Use Wolverine and Cyclops to stop Magneto from mutating everyone in the USA. To defeat Magneto you have to push him on top of the machine to electrocute him. Then use Proffessor X and a Security Guard to see Magneto. Heroes in Part 1 of level: Wolverine, Storm, Cyclops and Jean Grey. Heroes in Part 2 of level: Proffessor X and Security Guard. Boss: Magneto (6 hearts). Enemies: Cops and Soldiers. Location: Magneto's machine and prison. X2 Levels: Level 1: The White House Plot: Nightcrawler wants to assasinate the President! Stop him by using the Security Guards. In Part 2 of the level another security guard comes that has a machine gun since the first security guard dies. Heroes in Part 1 of the level: Security Guard (President) and Security Officer. Heroes in Part 2 of the level: Security Guard (Machine Gun) and Security Officer. Bosses: Nightcrawler (4 hearts) and Nightcrawler (5 hearts) Location: The white house. Level 2: The Prison and the School. Plot: Cyclops and Proffessor X explore the Prison to find Magneto. Wolverine and Ice Man then fight off Stryker's soldiers and evacuate the school. To defeat the tall and strong soldier you have to absorb the bullets that the soldiers shoot and punch the soldier. Heroes in Part 1 of the level: Proffessor X, and Cyclops(Coat) Heroes in Part 2 of the level: Wolverine (White Shirt) Ice Man(Bobby Drake), Rogue (Pyjamas) and Pyro(John). Part 1 Boss: Lady Deathstrike (5 hearts) Part 2 Boss: Tall and Strong Stryker Soldier (3 hearts) Enemies: Stryker's soldiers. Location: Prison and The school. Level Change: Cyclops comes with Proffessor X instead of guarding the entrance. Level 3: Ice Man's House. Plot: Wolverine, Rogue, Ice Man and Pyro go to Ice Man's House were they are attacked by Police. Heroes: Wolverine(White Shirt), Ice Man(Bobby Drake), Rogue(Anna Marie), and Pyro(John). Enemies: Police. Location: Ice Man's front yard. Level 4: Dogfight. Plot: Use the X-Men to stop Stryker's jets. Then save Wolverine, Rogue, Ice Man and Pyro by making sure they don't fall out of the plane. Heroes in Part 1 of the level: X-Jets. Heroes in Part 2 of the level: Storm, Jean Grey(X2) and Nightcrawler. Adding Heroes in Part 2 of the level: Wolverine, Rogue, Ice Man and Pyro. Enemies: Jets. Location: The sky and on the X-Jets. Level 5: The Building. Plot: Wolverine, Storm, and Nightcrawler enter Stryker's Base. Storm and Nightcrawler save the mutant students. To free the students you have to use Nightcrawlers tail to pull the bars off the cage. Wolverine, and Cyclops battle Lady Deathstrike. To defeat Lady Deathstrike you have to hit her after she falls into the water tub. Heroes in Part 1 of the level: Wolverine, Storm, Jean Grey(X2) and Nightcrawler. Heroes in Part 2 of the level: Wolverine, and Cyclops (Upgraded Glasses) . Heroes in Part 3 of the level: Storm and Nightcrawler. Boss: Lady Deathstrike (8 hearts). Enemies: Stryker's Soldiers. Location: Stryker's hallway, Stryker's prison and Stryker's experiment room. Level Change: Jean comes with Wolverine, Nightcrawler and Storm. She also goes with Wolverine to battle Lady Deathstrike. Level 6: Stryker. Plot: Wolverine and Rogue battle Stryker. Heroes: Wolverine (Battle Damaged), Storm, Jean Grey (Battle Damaged), Rogue, Ice Man, Pyro and Nightcrawler. Boss: Stryker (6 hearts). Location: The woods. X-Men The Last Stand Levels Level 1: Training Session From Hell. Plot: Wolverine, Storm, Rogue, Shadowcat, Ice Man and Collosus take on a sentinal robot in a training session. To defeat the Sentinal Training Bot you have to throw Wolverine with Collosus and then attack him. Heroes: Wolverine (Battle Damaged), Storm (Battle Damaged), Rogue (Battle Damaged), Ice Man, Shadowcat and Collosus. Boss: Sentinal Training Bot (5 hearts). Enemies: Sentinals. Location: Destroyed city. Level 2: Searching for Scott. Plot: Look around and solve the puzzles as you look for Scott and find an old friend. Heroes: Wolverine (The Last Stand) and Storm. Location: The woods and the lake. Level 3: Jean's House. Plot: Fight Juggernaught and Calypso as Wolverine and Storm. To defeat Juggernaught you have to piggyback him and make him smash into hard objects around the house. To defeat Calisto you have to use tornadoes to slow her down and then attack her. Then battle Magneto as Proffessor X, Storm and Wolverine. Heroes in Part 1 of the level: Wolverine(The Last Stand) and Storm. Heroes in Part 2 of the level: Wolverine(The Last Stand), Storm and Proffessor X. Bosses in Part 1 of the level: Juggernaught (3 hearts) and Calisto (6 hearts). Boss in Part 2 of the level: Magneto (6 hearts) Enemies: Mutants. Location: Jean's living room and Jean's kitchen. Level 4: The Mutant War. Plot: Fight in the mutant War. Then use Shadowcat and Leech to defeat Juggernaught. To defeat Juggernaught you have to make him run into walls. Heroes in Part 1 of the level: Wolverine (The Last Stand), Beast, Storm, Ice Man, Collosus and Angel. Heroes in Part 2 of the level: Shadowcat and Leech. Part 1 Bosses: Kid Omega (6 hearts) and Pyro (5hearts) Part 2 Boss: Juggernaught (6 hearts) Enemies: Mutants and Mutant cure Soldiers. Location: Battlefield, warehouse and hospital. Level 5: Magneto Loses his Powers. Plot: Fight Magneto as Wolverine, Collosus and Beast. To defeat Magneto you have to hit him twice with Beast when he lifts Collosus and Wolverine. When you hit him twice with Beast Magneto coughs and holds onto the wound so you have to throw Wolverine at Magneto with Collosus. Heroes: Wolverine (Battle Damaged), Collosus and Beast. Boss: Magneto (8 hearts). Location: Battlefield. Level 6: Dark Pheonix. Plot: Get past Dark Pheonix's powerful field. Defeat Dark Pheonix as Wolverine, Beast and Storm. To defeat Dark Pheonix you have to fly over the top of her and electocute her turning off the shield giving Wolverine and Beast some time to attack her. Heroes: Wolverine (Battle Damaged), Beast and Storm (Battle Damaged). Boss: Dark Pheonix (5 hearts). Enemies: Mutants and Mutant cure soldiers. Location: Battlefield. Level Change: Beast and Storm help Wolverine kill Dark Pheonix. Characters and their Abilities Wolverine: Attacking with his claws, takes three hits to lose a heart, unlocking feral instinct panels, high jumps, Cutting doorways in metal walls, floors and roofs and super strength. Storm: Flight, shooting lightning and making tornadoes. Cyclops: Firing lasers and cutting doorways in metal floors, walls and roofs. Scott Summers:Firing Lasers Jean Grey: Mind Control and telekinises. Pheonix: Mind Control, Telekinises, and Control Fire Proffessor X: Mind Control. Rogue: Absorbing powers and using them and killing people with her touch. Ice Man: Freezing objects and living things. Shadowcat: Walking through walls, objects and living things. Collosus: Super Strength, throwing characters and takes three hits to lose a heart. Piotir:Strength, throwing characters. Beast: Super Strength, Unlocking feral instinct panels, high jumps and using his feet like hands. Nightcrawler: Teleportation, high jumps, climbing up walls, grapling with his tail, super strength and using his tail as a weapon or to grab objects and do tricks. Angel: Flight and super strength. Waren Worthingten lll: Super Strength Leech: Stopping people from using their powers. Magneto: Controling and moving metal objects, using chains to use super strength and Grappeling with metal chains. Mystique: Shapeshifting, Super strength, unlocking all panels by shapeshifting and high jumps. Pyro: Shooting fireballs. Sabretooth: Attacking with his claws, takes three hits to lose one heart, unlocking feral instinct panels and super strength. Toad: High Jumps, grabbing things with his tongue, using his tongue for super strength, using his tongue to grapple and spitting poison. Juggernaught: Super Strength and running through walls. Calypso: Super Speed and high jumps. Quill: Attacking with spikes and high jumps. Multiple Man: Duplicating. Lady Deathstrike: Attacking with claws, takes three hits to lose a heart and high jumps. Security Guards and Security Officers: Grappeling. The Boxer: Super Strength. Colonel Styker: Pistol,grappling, and able to open special doors, Deadpool (mask): Super strength, firing lasers, 4 hits to lose a heart, regeneration,super speed,high jumps, able to wound Wolverine in one hit, admantium katanas (kill people with a hit) Category:Video Games Category:Articles Without Images